24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am
| code = 8AFF13 | story = Howard Gordon | teleplay = Manny Coto & Brannon Braga | director = Milan Cheylov}} CTU New York struggles after its systems are destroyed in the aftermath of the EMP explosion, forcing Chloe O'Brian to take drastic actions to get it back up and running. Jack Bauer and three CTU agents, are pinned down by sniper fire and are unable to radio for backup. Kayla Hassan is finally reunited with her parents as Renee Walker returns to extend help. Episode guide An extended version of this episode was released on DVD and Blu-ray. The added scene is indicated in italics. * is confronted by Bill Prady over security camera footage of Kevin Wade. * tells Kayla Hassan, whom he has kidnapped, that her father is the traitor. * escapes with the help of Tarin Faroush, who is killed in the process. She drives toward CTU. * learns that Tarin is alive and Kayla is unknowingly being used to attack CTU. * At , Kayla pulls up and an electromagnetic pulse bomb is revealed to be in the trunk; it promptly detonates. gives Chloe orders]] Sparks fly at CTU New York as agents try to help the injured and move rubble from the corridors. Brian Hastings is handed a small light by a fellow agent, then told by Chloe that the central comm node was fried in the blast. He tells her to re-route through peripherals, but she says that she already tried to. Arlo tells Hastings that the nav systems of the drones will default to auto-pilot but will fall out of the sky before long. Hastings asks if they have lost all radiological detection and surveillance capability, which Arlo confirms. Hastings tells Arlo to make Agent Skaggs contact the FAA to divert flight paths, stressing that the drones need to be taken down before they cause damage. Hastings vents at Chloe before Dana arrives to tell him that Kayla Hassan is finished in medical. Hastings goes to get her evacuated back to the UN building, whilst telling Dana to inform division heads to work up full damage assessment reports in time for a briefing in ten minutes. Dana questions how to do this without computers, and Hastings suggests using a pen and a legal pad. NSA administrator Phil Holden receives a call from Jack Bauer. Jack tells him about CTU being attacked with an EMP and the fact that because of it they cannot track the IRK splinter cell that is trying to smuggle weapons-grade uranium into New York. Phil tells him that all surveillance of the Metro-area was being routed through CTU, but that he would try and look at traffic cameras. Jack tells him that they were at the Williamsburg Bridge and got off at the West Broadway Rollin Street exit, and were in a grey van. He also asks Phil to shut down traffic getting in the city via bridge and tunnel. Phil agrees to do so. Jack hangs up and makes a sharp left turn, explaining to Cole that the only way to get the rods into the city now is across the East River. learns that CTU is no longer operational]] By the river, Samir, Tarin and their men pull over and get out of their cars. Ali approaches Samir and tells him that CTU is down; there was a pulse surge and now nothing. He also says that the area they are in is secure. Samir tells the men to load the rods into the zodiac raft. Tarin appears reluctant. Samir approaches him and says that the understands it was hard to sacrifice Kayla, but that their actions were necessary to get the rods into the city. At CTU, Hastings tells Kayla that Agents Beck and Henderson will escort her back to the UN. She asks what is going on, but he says that she will learn on the way. He asks her to identify the men who held her captive from a file of IRK covert agents in the U.S. that President Hassan had given them. She refuses to help until he explains what happened at CTU. He complies, saying that her car had an EMP in it; Tarin used her and in fact, is still alive. Samir talks to Ahman on the phone, who says that he has prepared the bomb and now needs the rods. Samir updates Tarin, but before he can respond one of Samir's men reports that a vehicle is approaching. A black SUV drives towards them from the east. Samir tells him and the two other men covering the area to take out the car once it is in range. He yells to Ali that they have to go. Inside the SUV, Cole notices movement on his infrared binoculars. Jack tells him to contact NYPD to get agents down there and Jack attempts to call NSA and see if they have surveillance in the air. However, neither can get through with their phones. Just as Jack realizes that someone is there blocking their signals, they begin to get fired upon by Samir's men. Jack guns the engine into reverse to reverse away. Samir's men continue to shoot as Jack reverses. The armored vehicle stays protected despite the constant automatic fire. Jack tries to spin around to escape but slams into a container. He tries to start the car again but the engine has died. He tells Agents Owen and King in the back seats to pass some weapons to the front. He orders Cole to take the sniper to his north and to maintain coverage until they can get clear. He tells Owen and King to unload weapons from the back. They get out of the car and begin to attack. Jack shoots at men to their south. returns fire with Samir's men]] Tarin asks Samir how they knew where to find them, and Samir assumes that they followed them from the vault. Jack tells Cole to use the infrared scope and call out the snipers as he sees them so Jack can take them out. Cole does so and Jack shoots, but is unable to kill any of them. Ali looks at the agents through his binoculars and says that there are four men. Tarin identifies one as Jack Bauer, an ex-CTU agent. Samir thinks they can still cross the river so long as Jack and his men do not contact anyone. Ali says that they blocked their cell phone frequencies since they arrived; they have no way of contacting anyone, and they cannot leave now that snipers are in position. Samir and Tarin go to their boat, and tell Ali that they will call him once they are across the river. The two men run to the boat with the rods and begin to drive away. Cole notices on his infrared, but Jack says that they are too far out of his range for him to get a shot off. Jack says that they need to contact the NSA and warn them, but Owen reports that he has tried all radio frequencies and none can get through. Jack notices a land-line phone across the courtyard from them. He suggests stripping armor plating from the SUV and using it for cover to cross the courtyard and make a call from the phone. He tells Owen and King to start working on it while he and Cole continue to shoot at the snipers. Arlo informs Hastings that three people died as a result of the bomb blast, and McCallan had been taken to hospital for burns from a small electrical fire. He also reports that certain sections of the basement have around six inches of water because the pumps are down. Hastings asks for another update in twenty minutes. An agent informs Hastings that a team from NSA has arrived. Hastings is surprised , but goes and meets Frank Haynam in what remains of the CTU reception area. meets with Frank Haynam in the destroyed entranceway to CTU New York]] Haynam says that he has brought his best men to help get CTU on its feet. He offers to start by restoring aerial surveillance and communications, and asks where the server room is. Hastings says that Haynam can coordinate with his maintenance team, but Haynam would rather work with his own people, as he helped design the facility and has a low opinion of what Hastings' group has done with it. Hastings asks how Haynam knew to come to CTU, and he says that Jack called their office and told them about the attack. Since then, they have been unable to get in contact with him. On the main floor, Chloe tells Dana that she has an idea of how to get the systems up and running. Hastings makes an announcement, introducing Haynam to the staff and saying that he is here to help get CTU running again. He distributes new cell phones for everyone, then tells Agent Block to escort Haynam to the server room. Chloe asks Hastings about Jack, but he says that he does not have the manpower to search the banks of the East River, an area of four square miles, in the hopes of finding him. He says that they will get CTU up and running again, then try to find Jack. Chloe worries that it may be too late, but Hastings assures her that Jack, of all people, can take care of himself, then tells her to go to the server room and make sure Haynam has everything he needs. She grabs a new cell phone from an NSA employee and storms off. In the server room, Haynam is inspecting the equipment, noting that ninety percent of the server boards have been ruined. Chloe enters and asks if he needs help. He is irritable, and says that they can manage on their own. She asks how he intends to proceed with the reboot; Haynam says that he will go in through the CLR processor and create a new subnet. Chloe seems displeased with the idea, saying it will take too long. Haynam thanks her, implying that she should leave. She says that they should tap directly into the trunk line, but Haynam reminds her that that could electrocute her and set half the building on fire. Chloe says that it is potentially much faster and they need to stop the rods getting into the city, and she thinks she can create a safe workaround. Haynam replied that she allowed an EMP to be detonated in the building, and rebukes her expertise. He demands that she leave, and as she does so he tells an agent to prep the CLR for diagnostics. calls Renee to ask to help with finding Jack]] Back on the main floor, Chloe asks Arlo if there is another way to get into the trunk line besides in the server room. He says there is not. Arlo questions what she is talking about, but she walks away. In a private area, she calls Renee Walker, still awake at Jack's apartment. Chloe explains what happened to CTU, saying that Jack is in danger and Hastings won't send anyone out to look for him. Renee tells Chloe to get CTU back online as soon as she can, and that she will go and find Jack. Chloe says that getting CTU online could take a while because the NSA repair team is going about it the long way around and ignoring her idea of a faster way. Renee says that she needs to do whatever it takes to get the facility back to operational strength as soon as possible. tells Prady that the video files he wants were destroyed in the blast]] All non-essential personnel are about to be evacuated from CTU by Agent Combs, but before they leave Dana approaches Bill Prady and asks to speak with him. She takes him down a corridor and explains that because of the EMP the surveillance video he wanted has been erased. "So what you're telling me that whoever helped Kevin rob that evidence locker just caught a huge break?" Prady questions; Dana confirms this. Prady asks about a backup, but she says that because it is on-site it also has been erased. She says that she wishes she could do more. He asks if there is anything else she wants to tell him, but she insists that she has told him everything. Dana says that she has to get back to work, and promises to call him in Little Rock if there is any change regarding the missing video. As he walks away, Dana looks relieved. pulls a gun on Frank Haynam]] Meanwhile, Chloe heads back to the server room. She takes a deep breath stood outside before going in. She presents Haynam with a workaround to the safety concerns he had with her idea, but he again says that they are not going anywhere near the trunk line. She says that there are agents in the field who need their help and the faster way would help ensure their safety. He says that he will call security if she does not leave immediately, so Chloe pulls a gun out and insists that Haynam leave or she will shoot him. Clearly shaken, Haynam and the other agents leave. Chloe locks the door behind them, while Haynam sends an agent to get Hastings and to bring security. The terrorists are attempting to flank Jack, Cole, Owen and King. Jack, now assisting Owen and King, says that they are almost finished to Cole, who is left defending them alone. After a few moments, Jack announces that he is finished. He tells them all that they have to trust that the armor plating will protect them, and they absolutely must remain close together no matter what happens. breaks formation and is shot]] They get into pairs, each taking a plate of metal long enough to protect both of them, and form a triangle shape. They begin to cross the courtyard, safe from the shots from Samir's men. Frustrated, Ali radios one shooter, who reports that he does not have a good angle on the targets either. Inside the wedge, King looks more and more worried, insisting that the armor will not hold up. Jack reaffirms that it will. As they get closer to the courtyard, King begins to move faster. Jack tells him to hold formation, but King makes a break for it. He is shot instantly, but does not die. Owen runs for cover, and Jack and Cole lay down covering fire in opposite directions before following him. Owen looks on as King gets wounded again; the terrorists are using him as bait, trying to draw the others out into the kill zone. Owen looks towards Jack, who says that it is too late for King and they will have to leave him. Cole agrees with Owen, but Jack says that if they go and try to get him, all four of them will die. Jack tells Cole to cover the north, Owen the east, but Owen is still looking at King. King is shot once more, but is still not dead. He looks helplessly at Owen. The young agent can take it no more and runs out to try to rescue King. Jack and Cole react fast, covering his rescue attempt. Owen nearly makes it back to their cover before he is shot. Jack drags him back, and Cole brings King. Owen apologizes and says that he could not leave him behind. He asks if King made it, and Jack looks to Cole. King has been killed by a round to the head, so Cole shakes his head, but Jack tells Owen that King is alive, and he managed to save his life. Cole warns Jack that the terrorists are repositioning, while Jack tries to treat Owen's wounds as best he can. At the UN, Omar and Dalia Hassan joyfully welcome their daughter back. Kayla apologizes to Omar for going with Tarin. A CTU agent tells Hassan that a subterranean route has been prepared for his evacuation so if there is a radiological attack he will be shielded. He says that President Taylor is waiting for him with the other delegates at Fort McGuire Air Force Base. Kayla goes ahead with the agents. As she leaves, Omar comments that they almost lost Kayla, and that he almost lost Dalia as well, all in the name of the peace accords. She assures him that he has done what was necessary for their country, and that he must remain strong. Hastings arrives at the server room with Haynam and a CTU techie who could break into the room. Haynam rebukes Hastings for having such insubordinate employees, and says that Chloe was ready to use her weapon against him. Hastings says that he doubts it. Dana arrives, as per Hastings' request, and he updates her on what Chloe is doing. tries to restore CTU's files, but risks electrocuting herself in the process]] Inside, Chloe continues to work. Suddenly, she hears the drill from outside and realizes that Hastings is trying to get in. She tries to speed up but does not finish before they breach the door. Hastings demands that she moves away from the equipment, backed by security. They disarm her. She insists she needs ten more minutes to finish, but Haynam demands for her to leave. Hastings is angered that Haynam is giving orders in his facility, and decides to listen to Chloe's side of the story. She explains that she can get satellite and comm back up to assist Jack, and that she told Haynam but he would not listen. convinces Hastings to go along with her plan]] Hastings asks Dana what she thinks. Dana agrees with Haynam, saying that tapping into the trunk line is too dangerous. She asks why Dana is not more worried about Cole, and Dana snaps that she is, and it's because Chloe's plan is so reckless that she cannot go along with it. Chloe turns to Hastings and says that it is not as dangerous as they are making it out to be, and if she cannot fix it in ten minutes then he can arrest her. She says that because she has been right more than once she has proved herself, and that Hastings should trust her. Eventually, he agrees to go along with her plan. Haynam is shocked that Hastings is letting Chloe go ahead with her idea. He tells Hastings that he is making a huge mistake, but Hastings says that he wants to see what Chloe comes up with. A CTU agent approaches Hastings and says that a man named Bill Prady, a probation officer, has asked to speak with him. Dana overhears and looks worried. Hastings instructs the agent to put Prady in holding and that he will be there in fifteen minutes. He tells Dana to stay near Chloe and assist her if she needs anything. Chloe finishes work in the server room and calls Hastings, reporting that she has tapped into the trunk line and, assuming she doesn't electrocute herself, the primary systems should start booting up if the process works. She boots up a computer and begins the process. Lights come on and, despite a spark from one of the servers, everything seems to work. Arlo reports that they have power to comm and that the satellite links are coming back online. Hastings tells him to start looking for Jack. He then calls Chloe and checks she is alright; she tells him to call Renee if they locate Jack, because she was out searching for him. He agrees, then sends Haynam down to assist Chloe, suggesting he be more civil this time. is in the enemies' crosshairs]] At the East River, Owen dies despite Jack's best efforts. Cole says that he lost two of the snipers, and so Jack says that they have to give the terrorists something to shoot at. He says that he will make a break to the north to draw their fire while Cole goes for the phone. Cole says it is a suicide play, but Jack says that there is no other option. Eventually Cole agrees, and Jack asks him to make sure that Hastings keeps his promise not to bring Renee back in. Cole wishes him good luck and Jack runs out and begins firing. He immediately receives enemy fire but manages to sustain himself. They shoot at him from all angles, and Jack manages to hold out for several moments, shooting down one hostile, before he is taken down himself. arrives and shoots Jack's attackers]] On the ground, Jack continues to fire, and is confronted by a shooter who wounds him. Jack returns fire and kills the man. Now Ali, hiding behind a container, fires at him. Jack's assault rifle runs out of ammo so he switches to his pistol, but it is too late. He is hit in the chest multiple times and collapses. Ali looks through his sniper scope and sees Jack on the ground, not moving. Before he can fire again to confirm the kill, Renee arrives and shoots him to death from behind. She then kills the last hostile. Cole yells, "Clear!" and makes a break for the phone. He calls CTU. Meanwhile, Renee runs over to Jack and helps him up; he is alive, thanks to his vest, but is having trouble breathing. He splutters out that the terrorists have taken the rods in a boat across the river. Renee calms him as Cole arrives, and says that he contacted CTU and NYPD choppers are on their way. They still have a good chance of finding the rods. At CTU, Arlo tells Hastings that Cole called and said that the rods are on a boat heading towards the city across the East River. Hastings tells Chloe to direct NYPD choppers to the shoreline. He congratulates Chloe, but she cuts him off, saying she is not good with praise. cradles Jack]] Back at the docks, Cole gets on one of the NYPD choppers which immediately flies away. Renee holds Jack upright, waiting for ground support. In CTU, Dana goes to the holding room where Bill Prady is. She angrily asks why he is going to Hastings. He knows she was involved in the robbery, and says he will not leave until she tells him where Kevin has gone. He says things will be much easier if she comes clean now; otherwise, he promises he will "nail her ass to the wall." kills Bill Prady]] In a burst of anger, Dana punches him in the chest, them hits him on the back of the neck. Prady falls to the floor. Dana then pulls out a garrote and begins to strangle him. He fights, but to no avail. Dana looks away, determined, as Prady takes his final breaths. Split screen: Dana hides Prady's body in a nearby air vent. Cole and the chopper teams search the river. Samir and Tarin reach Manhattan with the fuel rods. Kayla Hassan tries to identify her kidnappers. Renee and Jack meet with NYPD officers on the ground. Jack tells Renee to contact CTU and see if they have picked up the boat across the river. Dana finishes hiding the body. She gets out her phone and calls Samir Mehran, who chastises her for not warning him that CTU was back online. She says that she was too busy preserving her cover. She says that she will not be able to stay in her cover for much longer. Samir fears that the police will catch him before they can get the fuel rods to Ahman. Dana says not to worry; she will get him out. She promises to call him in a few minutes before leaving the holding room. As she does so, Samir and his men get into a taxi and drive away. Aboard the helicopter, Cole Ortiz is patched through to Chloe at CTU, who reports that NSA is relaying a back-timed satellite feed to determine the raft's trajectory, while the drones are circling until a connection can be reestablished. Cole says that he needs eyes on the river now, but Chloe replies that it's a miracle that their systems are working at all after the EMP attack. On Cole's orders, Chloe runs a search-vector algorithm based on the Zodiac's power and probable trajectory, first ruling out a landing site near 15th Street, then confirming that the raft probably came ashore near East River Park. Cole orders her to redirect all NYPD units to East River Park between 6th and 15th Streets, then asks how Jack is doing. Chloe replies that he is being treated at the scene, but should be fine. Just then, another helicopter pilot reports the possible sighting of a submerged Zodiac raft up ahead. Cole's chopper moves to investigate. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * and Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz Guest starring * Stephen Root as Bill Prady * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran * Julian Morris as Agent Owen * Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Chris McGarry as Frank Haynam * Matt Yang King as Agent King * Ethan Rains as Ali * John Eric Bentley as Phil Holden Co-starring * Justin Alston as Agent Beck * Kaitlyn Benson as CTU Agent #1 * D. Kevin Kelly as CTU Worker * Naomi Morales as CTU Worker #2 * Steve Lanza as Agent Lanza (as "CTU Tech") * Michael Hilow as Sniper #1 Uncredited * Briana Caparo as Henderson * Larry Cherenfant as Combs * Max Daniels as Hamid * Christopher Leps as Jack Bauer (stunt double) * Zach McCall as NYPD pilot * Ray Siegle as Sniper #2 Production staff Memorable quotes *'Brian Hastings:' We have been knocked down, but I promise you, we are going to get back up. * Chloe O'Brian: I think he's an egomaniac. * Arlo Glass: Seems to be a pre-requisite for engineers these days. * Arlo Glass: Talk to Hastings? * Chloe O'Brian: If I do he'll just shoot me down. * Arlo Glass: Maybe not. * Chloe O'Brian: And maybe the moon will just fall from the sky. * Bill Prady: I hope you get your lights back on. * Chloe O'Brian: I told Mr. Haynam but he wouldn't listen, so I pulled a gun on him. I didn't want to, I don't even like guns! *'Chloe O'Brian:' I'm not good with praise. *'Jack Bauer:' I'm gonna give them something to shoot at. *'Cole Ortiz:' That's a suicide play, Jack! You'll never make it! *'Jack Bauer:' But you will. Background information and notes * This episode is tied with "Day 1: 12:00pm-1:00pm" for fifth-longest final split screen at 33 seconds. (See the list here.) * This episode marks the first and only time that Jack Bauer has killed someone between 4:00am and 5:00am. In the first seven seasons, 4:00am-5:00am was the only hour of the day in which Jack had never killed anyone. * Jack incorrectly refers to Cole Ortiz as "Cole Parks". * This is the second time in a thirteenth episode where Chloe manages to resolve a system malfunction and gets the CTU systems back online. The first time was in Day 3. * This is also the third time that Chloe has pulled a gun on someone. The first time was in Day 4 and the second time in Day 5 (although she doesn't pull the trigger this time). * The server room at CTU Los Angeles was in a secure room that was protected from EMPs. Clearly the server room at CTU New York did not have the same sort of protection. * The music that plays when Jack draws fire so Cole can get to the call box is the same music that played in the beginning of 7:00pm-8:00pm when Cole was exiting his vehicle. * This episode is nominated for a Primetime Emmy for "Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series". http://www.emmys.com/sites/emmys.com/files/62ndemmys_noms.doc See also *4:00am-5:00am (disambiguation) *Season 8 production staff Day 813 813